Dr Karen Robotnik
by rainbowaxolotl
Summary: Shortly after Sonic foiling another one of the evil Dr. Robotnik's plans, poor old egghead fell ill with the flu. However Eggman isn't going to let the heroes relax while he's sick. So he calls up his niece Karen Robotnik. To cause some mischief.


My first official fanfiction story on this site.

Just a few side notes on this. Firstly it's going to feature everything mainly in Dr. Eggman's point of view

Secondly this is based on the mainstream games of Sonic the Hedgehog, not the Archie Comics, so you won't be seeing characters of princess Sally or anything like that.

Thirdly I Dr. Eggman's full name is referenced here. Only his bots and he himself refers to himself as Dr. Robotnik. Everyone else simply calls him Eggman.

"Curse you Sonic the Hedgehog!"cursed the infamous evil scientist Dr. "Ivo" Robotnik(or Eggman as an insult.) as Sonic foiled yet again another one of evil(and poorly thought out) plan to take over the world. "You haven't seen the last of me! When I return you'll regret the day you ever messed with me!" said Robotnik as he made his quick getaway in his ever so reliable eggmobile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Egghead, keep coming back I need the extra practice anyway! Nothing like a good ol' scrap metal destructing to keep this hog in top shape!" said the world renowned Sonic the Hedgehog. As he picked at his ears while running in place. Just then Sonic saw Amy in the distance. "Well it was nice playing with ya, Eggman, but I gotta jet! See ya later!" and Sonic speed away before his crazy admirer could catch up with him. "Sonic! Wait up!" yelled Amy as she went on her continuous chase after her crush and admirer.

Later that day,Dr. Robotnik safely made it back to his hideaway in the mountains. He already had a revenge scheme planned out for Sonic and his furry little friends. This is how it pretty much was for the old doctor on a weekly basis. Think of a master plan, get beaten, be ridiculed by Sonic and whatever buddies who happened to be with him at the time, and come back to his home base with a damaged eggmobile, the leftover remains of his destroyed robot, and soot and smoke covering his face. Robotnik let out a sigh. "Maybe I'm too old for this. No matter what I throw at that hog, something always comes up and foils my plans. _"Not really, if you ask me I'd say most of the time your failures come at your own personality flaws"_ said a robot by the name of "K9-S that had the appearance of a skeletal dog. "Always got to be critic don't you." Said Robotnik.

The robot in question was Robotnik's newest and most advanced creation yet. The doctor was tired of having to constantly rebuild his right hand robots when Sonic and company manage to raid into his main base and destroy everything. So he designed a robot that was not only flexible and agile, but also was able to rebuild itself if ever broken into pieces. Unfortunately one of the biggest flaws in all of Eggman's right man robots was that they developed a personality. Sadly for him, the personalities in question was that they were either extremely stupid making them next to useless(of course they adored him), or they were overly analytic, and criticized every single thing he did(they also have a grudging hate towards him.) K9-S was a bit different. While yes he was a critic on Eggman, he had an adoration for the mad doctor, and was actually quite useful. When you're a robot that resembles a pile of bones on the street people tend not to pay no mind to you. That's the perfect disguise to be a useful spy bot on Eggman's blue nemesis.

"_You see according to my observations on your most recent failure."_ Said K9-S, "_Your robot was perfectly capable of taking down Sonic the Hedgehog as your calculations predicted. You see because of your impatience to wait and check over the robots armor Sonic was easily able to locate target…"_ and on and on the robot went, aggravating the old doctor as it continued on it's ramblings on how and why Eggman's plan to destroy Sonic failed yet again.

Between K9's never ending babble, and the hums and whirs of the machines that made up his home base Dr. Eggman felt a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples hoping that it was just from stress, but Eggman knew better. He definitely came down with the flu. By the feel of it, it was going to be a bad one. Seeing how this was going Eggman turned back to K9 who was now in a conversation between himself on a subject matter that deviated really far from it's original topic. "WILL YOU SHUTUP!" shouted Eggman. "You've been babbling about nothing for 20 minutes now! I think I've came down with the flu, and your chatter is making it worse. I'm going head down to my quarters keep the place locked up, and set up the vigilance bots to monitor the outside for any intruders." He mumbled as went down the hall. _"Oh dear! The flu! D-don't worry master I won't let you down! Nothing is getting past these walls on my watch!"_ Eggman didn't really hear was his robot was saying. As he continued down the hall his headache got much worse, his throat became sore, and his body weak. By the time he reached his bedroom, he didn't even have the energy to put on a change of clothes. By the time he hit his bed, Dr. Eggman fell into a fevered sleep.

Alright so what did you guys think? I'm more better at analyzing stories than actually making one. So please if you took the time to read this story please review me, and give me some tips on how to improve in my future chapters/stories.

Thank You


End file.
